


Of Course

by momothesweet



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Reader-Insert, anyway, gender neutral reader, under 1000 words is a drabble in my book okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 09:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11506971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momothesweet/pseuds/momothesweet
Summary: Erwin comforts you.





	Of Course

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old bit I wrote back in September 2016. I guess I was feeling super ultra sad and needed an Erwin for comfort?

You knock on Erwin’s apartment door with the little strength and effort you have in you. It’s late. There’s probably no more gas in your car at this point because you’ve been neglecting to spend a week’s worth of food on a full tank. You don’t like the hoodie you’re wearing because you’d rather be in Erwin’s clothes. Or his arms. Whatever comes first. Too bad you couldn’t wear the one you already had at your place; you forgot to put it in the dryer when you were doing a load of laundry.

It all seemed like minor inconveniences, but all those minor inconveniences managed to tip the scale to up the weight of all the other problems you were dealing with at the moment. Most of the time, you feel stupid for complaining about stuff like this. Erwin always tells you that it gets better and that you’re capable of finding silver linings, and you are. You may not have done so well on your exam but your score was a lot better than what you received in your previous exam. You dropped your coffee on the way to work but lo and behold, you found five bucks on the ground near the spill. The best example is Erwin himself. The party was boring and most of the guys were idiots. That is until you met him.

Erwin opens the door, eyes half-lidded from sleep and blinking several times to get you in view. You don’t wait for him to say anything; you just throw your arms around his neck and bury your face in his chest, like somehow that’ll shield you from everything that’s going on. He immediately reacts, pulling you in for warmth and dragging you inside his apartment like some pathetic kitten lost in the streets. Every fiber in you keeps yourself from crying, but those efforts are for naught when you start sobbing uncontrollably into his shirt. He doesn’t have to ask what’s wrong or what’s bothering you. He’s known and loved you for so long that he’s figured out a few things he can do to make you feel better by a hair.

The first thing he does is take you to the couch in the living room and cradle you in his lap. You’re small enough to fit, even when you’re curled up and sniffling with every breath you try to take through your nose. His fingers run through the tangles in your hair, lips pressed to your temple as you try to calm down and say  _ something _ coherent for him to work with.

“I’m sorry” is what you can manage through your tears.

It’s not the first time you’ve said that. You apologize for a lot of things. Maybe that’s just how you were growing up--thinking every little mistake was your fault and that you’re a weight to their shoulders. Who knows. You sure as hell don’t.

And of course, in natural Erwin fashion, he shakes his head and presses another kiss to your temple, working his lips to your tear-stained cheeks and to your trembling lips. He holds you tighter as if sucking out all your problems. You wish that worked. Otherwise, you wouldn’t be in this situation.

“Don’t apologize for wanting to be with me,” he tells you. “I’ll always be here for you. Always.”

He’s right. He always has been. Everyone seemed to come and go in your life, including family (how fucked up is that?). Since meeting him, he’s the one constant that’s been keeping you afloat. You have no idea how he does it: an internship at the city’s most prestigious law firm, sleepless nights that consist of going over testimonies and federal law, dealing with you and your problems at two in the morning. In fact, if you weren’t so caught up with your own issues, you would have been surprised to see that you caught Erwin asleep. Or a nap, perhaps. He did indeed hear you knock on the door. And you didn’t call or text ahead of time.

It feels like you’ve exhausted your body’s water supply by releasing it through your tear ducts, so when you sniffle loudly, you find some bearings to hold his hand and take steadier breaths that don’t consist of tearful jerks.

“It was just too much tonight,” you whisper. “I feel like a train wreck.”

“You’re still in one piece though, aren’t you?” Erwin replies. “You may not feel like it but what matters is that you’re here, and I’m happy that you’re here.”

Something flows through you that you can’t seem to understand at the moment, but it’s warm and comforting, like home.

“Thank you,” you say.

“Of course,” Erwin replies, giving you one more kiss. “Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments, kudos, feedback and emotional word vomit are greatly appreciated. <3
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr ](http://shoujomomo.tumblr.com) | [ Twitter](http://twitter.com/iwaizumiii)


End file.
